


Outstretched

by lalois



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Band Fic, Boys Being Boys, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Childhood Friends, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Member-Ai, One Shot, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: Inspired by an old photoshoot. A story celebrating Eito's hands and eitolove. Handsporn (you're warned).





	Outstretched

**Author's Note:**

> A “circle” fanfiction, with member A speaking about some other fellow member B, who’ll talk about member C and so on; it's up to you to guess who and about whom each of them is talking about, so please have fun ;)  
> (if you wanna me to spoil the whole chain at the end of the story, just tell me!)  
> Translated from Italian: sorry for the possible mistakes.

Quicker than mine, those fingers.  
Always.  
More skilled. Supple. It's a one-man-thing with his guitar, when on stage, beside me.  
Also, more powerful.   
Stronger, just like his awesome crystal clear voice is.   
Knuckles stretched out to no end, melting with the mic during his assolo.  
His fingers are utmost perfection.  
  
Fingers covered in rings or flowers or... heck, weird things. So typical of him.  
Having them naked is wonderful, having him laugh in between is even better.  
I bring the back of his hand up against my mouth. He giggles.  
I'm leaving a soft kiss upon its skin. He chuckles.  
He puts his other hand over my face, in order to slip away from me, embarrassed.   
I'm catching this one as well, and I lick his palm. He bursts out into some other incontrollable giggle, but he does not pull away anymore.  
I'm breathing in his smooth skin, before kissing it again.  
His hands can be even softer than his own smile, but they're far from arousing any tenderness in me.  
They're still a man's hands, no matter what.  
Gorgeous wrinkles, blueish veins, that I claim.  
  
When on stage, my place is before Shin-chan's.  
Luckily.  
Should I have him in front of me whenever he lets his beautiful and swift fingers slide on the keyboard, I swear I'd collapse on the floor crying out like a girl... and goodbye to any concert, then, yeah!  
I think our fans appreciate Shin-chan's fingers a lot.  
As for me, I do. Quite a lot.  
That's exactly that kind of fingers you'd dream your boyfriend could have. So long, so long and manly, with all those hamstrings showing off and... well, it's not like I... you know, I mean... well, you got it, ne?  
If I were to speak about his fingers, I'd say Shin-chan is downright dangerous.  
Oh dear, Shin-chan... maybe I've just found out I've got a soft spot for your hands, jeez ♥  
  
You're whining under your breath while looking straight at my fingers.   
As if I wasn't perfectly aware of what's going on into your head, right now.  
I wish I could tsukkomi you without mercy, right know. Seriously.  
Why the heck do you think these hands of mine should be worth something, and yours don't?  
They're fine as they are, your hands. With those nice chubby fingers... your costantly frozen fingers. I like taking on the task of warming them up with my own ones, yet I can get a glimpse of it through your eyes anyway: you firmly believe they just cannot be compared.   
You think that your ones are shapeless, insignificant.  
Chau na, the heck!  
As if I'd let anyone wander them curiously on me.  
You rub the back of one of my fingers with your nail. I let you do. I follow your finger then, hold it tight into my palm and smile between myself: it's so soft.   
Do you honestly reckon I could ever let go?  
  
Shit. Okay, I'm fine with the supposed inferiority complex I feel towards Hina, but I did not know it could be the same with Maru, too.  
I'm sitting leg-crossed on the floor, before him. I'm looking at this guy while he's according his bass. I snort. I hate when it's like this.  
Shit. His fingers make you feel like you wanna push them into your mouth and suckle. Or, allowing Maru to do whatever he wants with you instead, provided that he put those hands on you.  
Manly, elegant fingers, they are; with all those damn wrinkles in the right damn place.  
He folds his phalanx, then suddenly flexes it: the damn device vibrates, and I startle, too.   
We both surrender, me and his bass together, because of the stimulus given on the wicked strings.  
I just hope no one will ever notice.  
  
Tacchon's fingers love catching things and holding them tight. I know that quite well.  
They never stay still.  
He gesticulates a lot, so even when he's just quietly sitting down somewhere, his slender beautiful fingers wander around for him, like, threading into his hair, scratching the tip of his nose, arranging the front of his jacket, and so on.  
I envy them. I'd love doing that instead.  
And when he's at his drums... whoahhh, it's a PAAAN after another, right there. In my heart, I mean. Ohhhw, those outstretched hamstrings, right below his soft skin... and the way he holds his drum sticks, so firm yet so elegant at the same time, awwwhhh...  
This is just to say that Tacchon's hands are very, how to say... very Tacchon-like, uhn. Way more than very very very beautiful.  
  
I guess I'm not saying anything new when I claim that his fingers are something... well, sexy.  
They're rough, with slightly callous fingertips. He'd live in symbiosis with his guitar, if only he could.  
I tried, once. Just once. I tried laying slowly down the tips of my fingers on his own ones, before holding his hand with an even slower gesture.  
He obviously slipped his hand away right after that, grumbling something under his breath.  
His hands are slightly smaller than mine, but I honestly find them endlessly manlier.   
They sure know what they're about. It's in their DNA, or maybe they're just very skilled: they always perfectly know what to touch. For how long. How to.  
I think I drooled over his fingers, meant as an appreciation gesture, some untold numbers of times.   
I did even fell asleep over them twice, despite his protests.  
Please notice it's not entirely my fault. If he were not to stretch them out on me this frequently, I wouldn't always react this instinctively.  
Anyway. He's always made me pay for that, afterwards.

  
  
**

  
  
" _Yours now, Tatsu_ ," Maru invited him, gesturing for him to reach them.  
  
Ohkura put the palm of his left hand over the back of Maru's one, over the pile of some other four hands, belonging to the band members standing in front of him.  
  
" _Ryochan is still missing, though_ ," the youngest said, turning.  
  
 _"Comin'!_ ", said guy replied, tripping on his feet after closing his locker.  
  
When Ryo's hand was over the other ones, Hina took a deep breath and cleared his throat.  
  
" _So... it's ten, guys_ ," he solemnly proclaimed.  
  
 _"Shin-chan, it's seven, to tell the truth_ ," Maru pointed out, hinting to their joined hands.  
  
" _It seems to me they're ten_ ," Yoko said.  _"I've always had ten fingers, at least. Maru, do you by any chance have ten, instead?"  
  
"Oh, it's not about the hands?_" Maru asked.  
  
 _"I'm talking about the years, you idiot!_ " Hina screamed. _"It's ten years_ ," he repeated in a sweeter tone. " _This year it will be ten years of Kanjani8".  
_  
Subaru nodded firmly, and all the other guys imitated him.  
  
 _"Ten years together.._." Yasu murmured, quite moved.  
  
" _Ten years like those that sometimes Ohkura's brain shows us.._." Ryo added, pretty sarcastic.  
  
On his right side, Ohkura gave him a withering look and seemed about to retort in an equally witty way, but then a mere cold look given by Subaru prevented any other words from them.  
Not wishing to ruin the atmosphere, Ryo immediately sent his best puppy eyed look to his senpai first, and to the youngest member then.  
  
" _Now that we're done acting like kindergarten kids, can I go on?"_  
  
Both Ryo and Ohkura nodded, quite deferential.  
  
" _Your other hand, c'mon_ ," Hina went on, encouraging them to raise an even higher tower, built just by surmounting their own right hands  
.  
 _"Uh, today your hand is so warm, Yuuchin!"  
_  
Yoko coughed embarrassed, while Hina looked from him to the fellow members, trying to catch up with his own speech.  
  
 _"That's what we are: so different from one another, but right now we're here anyway. Together. And there's trust running through these hands. There's a bond.  
I don't know where we'll be in ten years, I don't even know if we will still be able to call ourself a group, but to me, what does count right now is where we are right now. Here, together.  
Guys... I'm deeply grateful to you, from the bottom of my heart, for all of this_," Hina heartfelt concluded.  
  
His six fellow members nodded.  
  
 _"Subaru, Yoko, would you like to add something to say?_ " Hina asked them. " _Or someone else?"  
  
"I do_," Subaru said. He waited in silence for over a minute, then he took a deep breath. " _Thanks to all of you."  
  
"Shibuyan..."_ Yasu whined,  _"now I'll start crying for real..."  
_  
 _"Me too,_ " Maru confessed, before his tongue retrieved a salty tear that had proudly rolled down ‘til his lips.  _"Don't you as well, Ryochan?_ "  
  
Ryo firmly shook his head, and then both Maru and Ohkura noticed his eyes were pretty teary and that he was trying his best in order not to burst out crying.  
  
 _"Ow, Ryochan.._." Maru's face stretched forward him, until he could brush sweetly Ryo's left temple against his own.  
  
" _They're waiting for us, out there_ ," Yoko reminded them, hardly refraining from the excitement his voice was filled with. " _Can't you hear their loud yelling?_ "  
  
" _How about going, then_?" Ohkura's hoarse voice proposed. He stirred his own hands, as if trying to instill his own strength and spirit into his fellow members. He felt his friends doing the very same, in the very same moment.  
  
 _"Let's go!_ " they all shouted in sync. Hands set free.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written a few years ago to celebrate Eito's 10th anniversary, but I decided to translate it from the Italian original story only a few weeks ago and... well, I can't help thinking about their joined hands pic taken at Metrock ;)


End file.
